4th generation fairy tail
by FFcactuar
Summary: 20 years in the future team natsu disappears it is up to their children to find out how and why they went missing and if zeref was truly defeated by natsu tons of oc and a lemon or two maybe be in here if I feel like it please leave a review


**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ALL CREDIT GOES TO HIRO MASHIMA**

Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing

* * *

Two young wizards stand in front of the doors to a dark guild "hey sis is this the place" a young boy around 17 with short spiky white hair and is wearing a black jacket with flames on the arms and a white tee-shirt underneath and black pants with a long red sword "yeah it is this place reeks of dark magic" a young girl around 18 with strait pink hair down to her shoulder blades and is wearing a red long sleeve shirt with the left fore arm cut off of the shirt cut off and heart on it she had a modest bust and had has dark blue shorts on.

In side the dark guild the men a drinking until the door explodes and goes flying into one of then "who the hell did that" one of the thugs a flaming ball hits him in the head and the boy comes rushing in with his flaming sword "flame cycle" the boy spins around cutting through a crowd of of dark wizards one of the wizards jump out of the way "fire dragons lash" the young girl runs in as fire from in her hand and shoots out she whips him knocking him out and proceeds to start whippind everyone she sees.

"What the hell are these kids MASTER SAVE US" a dark wizard yell before getting whipped with the young girl fiery whip a slender woman in a green dress walks out of a back room "and who are you two children" she asks "never mind I can see from your guild mark and their placement you must be fairy tail dragon siblings" she says looks at their guild marks the boys was on his right cheek and the girls was on her left fore arm.

"You know this means where here to capture you right" the girls says "oh that won't be happening tonight you see" she is buy the boy punching her in the back she spits up a little blood and goes flying across the doing

she quickly recovers and looks up and thinks "how did he get behind me so quickly we looks over at the boy who now had claw and wings most of his body was covers in scales " what are you" she yells at him "this is my magic take over dragon soul" he says before disappearing and punching her in the head knocking her out.

The siblings finish up the stragglers get paid and head back to the fairy tail guild hall "good to be home" the white haired boy said stretching his arm "were back" the pink haired girl said "welcome back" a older looking mirjane told them "how did your job go" "to easy" the white haired boy said "you say that about every job haru" Mira said "well that's because every job is to easy I'm ready for s class" haru says "no your not" the pink haired girl says "yes I am Mari" haru yells back at her "you are not and if you do make s classI will not let any s class jobs" Mari yells back at him "I am gonna make s class and then ounce I do I will find dad and the other members of team natsu" the entire guild falls silent at the boys words.

(Flashback three years ago)

"Take care of your mom and big sis for me ok haru I'm counting on you" natsu tells his son " I will dad don't worry " haru happily tells his father natsu gives Mari a kiss on the for head and kisses lisanna goodbye and gets on the boat.

You can see gray giving his three children and wife hugs and kisses goodbye the same with Lucy and her child and erza and her two kids you can also see Wendy giving romeo a kiss goodbye.

One year later

Everyone in fairy tail is gathered at the port of hargeon "dad I will find you no matter what I gonna find you and bring you home" haru says.

(Flashback ends)

"Your not the only one with that goal in mind" a young boy with black hair he is wearing a white bottom up shirt with no button clipped shut and black baggy pants with silver trim(gray and juvias first child aiden). "Yeah we all have the same goal" a blue haired girl with a large bust wearing a blue sundress with white flowers(gray and juvias second child crystal). Mari feels a tap on her shoulder "I agree with them" a tall man with short blue strait hair he was wearing a white overcoat with a skin tight blue tangtop and black pants(erza and jellals first child). "S Siegrain" she said looking from him him blushing. "Then were all agreed whichever one of us makes s class we take that quest" haru says everyone but Mari and siegrain nod there heads yes."I'm already and s class wizard" siegrain reminds him "I know and you won't take it till another s class wizards helps out" haru says "he has good reason for not wanting to go without another s class wizard" Mari yells at haru "well if you guys are going I am to" a small boy with long spicky black hair and the same outfit gajeel had on in the grand magic games (gajeel and Levy's child harley).

Later on that night

"mom were home" Mari yells a older looking lisanna walks out of the kitchen and hugs them both "how was your job" lisanna asks "easy" haru replies "that's good I just finished dinner come on let's eat" lisanna says.

"Night mom night sis" haru yells before dozing off "goodnight haru goodnight Mari" lisanna says walking by there doors and going to sleep "goodnight mom goodnight haru" Mari yells putting on a red dress with a slit up her left leg she makes sure no one is awake before leaving.

"You look beautiful" siegrain says wearing a white suit "thank you" she says blushing not noticing her brother following her "gotcha" he says to himself. Haru follows them for the rest of the date snapping photos and giggling the entire time after they get done siegrain and her part ways not before sharing a goodbye kiss which haru made sure he got a picture of that and she heads back to her family home and it was around 11:00.

Haru was not expecting to hear his sister talking to someone in the next room he opens his window and climbs the window to listen him on her conversation "so what am I to you then" "Harley!?" Haru thinks to himself confused "I care for you but its complicated" Mari tells him "that's wasn't my question" Harley says angrily "I don't know what you are to me I'm so confused" Mari says almost crying Harley hugs her.

"What the hell is going on since when did Harley and Mari start dating" haru says under his breath. Haru deicides he needs a better view so he jumps out his window and hides in a bush in their yard when he looks up he is shocked when he sees the making out not like the little kiss she gave siegrain this was deep and emotional which haru again decided to get pictures of it was around 2:00 before Harley left and Mari went to sleep haru went back into his room smiling holding his photo lacrima.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
